


bend it like

by LydiaOfNarnia



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: babe thinks he gets it but he doesn't, gene's mind goes to startling places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaOfNarnia/pseuds/LydiaOfNarnia
Summary: Babe takes Gene by surprise.(written for the Tumblr prompt:"I didn't know you could do that.")





	bend it like

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, the characters in this fic are based off of their fictional portrayals from the miniseries Band of Brothers, and I mean no disrespect to the real-life veterans!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [renelemaires](http://renelemaires.tumblr.com/)!

By now, Gene’s gotten used to being surprised by Babe.

He’s learned to roll with things by now, Babe is a surprising person; he’s a _weird_ person. He’s impulsive, and hot blooded, and gets enthusiastic over the most random things. He can’t do math to save his life, and has to cram for simple tests, but possesses an encyclopedic knowledge of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the genetics of red hair, and Philadelphia streets. He makes a game out of counting the freckles on his body, and gets frustrated when he can’t find them all. He’ll only drink his coffee with three sugars – any more or any less and he’ll reject it. Sometimes he’ll just say or do something so _unexpected_ that Gene can only stare at him for a very long time, until Babe starts to squirm under his intense gaze.

Babe’s weird, but Gene accepts it. He likes it, even – not knowing what his boyfriend is going to do next adds some spice to his life.

Every so often, however, Babe does something so unusual and so impossible to anticipate that Gene is left at a compete loss.

“Uhh… Gene?” Babe looks like a mouse caught in the sight of a very hungry hawk. “You okay?”

“I didn’t know you could do that,” is Gene’s immediate answer.

Babe blinks at him, eyes wide and innocent – as if he isn’t staring at Gene upside down, full weight supported on his arms while he holds open the microwave with his feet. “Oh,” he says after a few seconds, as if just realizing this might not be normal. “Sorry. Am I in your way?”

“I didn’t know you could do that, Babe,” Gene emphasizes again. He wonders if he’s going crazy. This isn’t a normal situation, is it? There’s _no way_ Babe has been able to do this all this time, and somehow _never_ mentioned it…

“I’ll get outta your hair,” Babe says – and pulls the bag of popcorn from the microwave with his feet, shuts the door, and walks out of the kitchen, still upside down.

Gene stares after him for a long moment. He feels his eye twitch. Slowly, he turns to the fridge, pulls out a bottle of water, and retreats to the sanctity of their bedroom.

He has homework, and at least homework makes _sense._

_(“I told you my little sister’s a gymnast,” Babe explains later. “Who d’you think used to help her with all her tricks?”_

_“Babe, you’ve practically got a superpower. This is something you mention, at least once.”_

_“Why?” asks Babe, quirking his head. It takes a long moment of Gene staring at him for his confusion to morph into understanding, then excitement. “Oh, hey, yeah! I’m flexible in other ways too, don’t worry! I could show you a few tricks –”_

_"Show me?" Gene perks up,_ very _interested._

_"Yeah! I could teach you how to do it!"_

_That wasn't what Gene was thinking. He deflates. “Heffron, you ain’t gettin’ me to walk on my hands.”_

_“Come on, Gene, it’s real fun –”_

_Gene shoves a pillow in his boyfriend’s face, and turns on his side to eat some sleep. He pushes all thoughts of Babe’s never ending weirdness from his mind, and hopes he won’t have dreams of Babe’s newfound flexibility tonight.)_


End file.
